Traditional means for transporting objects from one location to another includes conveyor belts, hook-type hangers movable along a prescribed and predetermined pathway, transport chutes, rollerways, pneumatic tubes, mechanical conveyor links, etc. Each of these types of apparatus is useful for a relatively limited number of types and kinds of items, such that no one system can be adapted to or accommodate all types of movable items. This is so simply because the variations in size, weight and general overall configuration of items precludes efficient utilization of any single transport means.
In many, but not all transport systems, a certain degree or amount of item swing or tilt can be and usually is tolerated since such movement causes no problems with the item and the elimination of item movement is more costly than the benefit to be derived from the alteration of the structure.
Where, as with the transport of relatively flat, semi-bulky items including relatively thick material sheets, flat mail packets and semi-rigid yet slightly flexible rectangular material, such items are or may be gripped or seized at one location, not necessarily centered on the item, there is a tendency of the item to rock, swing or tilt pendulum-like about such attachment point. If the item being transported is secured by a hook or other penetrating element of the hanger, such swinging or rocking motion is of relatively little consequence. However, where the item is gripped and supported by confronting elements between which the item is secured, as by pressure, any rocking, tilting, swinging or pendulum movement can and often does cause the item ultimately to slip from the grasp of the gripping device and be dropped or left behind in the path of movement of oncoming items. This causes item jams and clogs the item pathway, destroying the item count and generally creating multiplicitous problems along the path.
The present invention solves these problems in a new, novel and heretofore unknown manner by utilizing an item transport carrier or hanger which takes full advantage of any swing, tilt, or rocking movement and is effective to cause the item to become more fully engaged with the item hanger, thus positively assuring precise mechanical transport and eliminating the possibility of item jams or clogs due to accidental dislodgement of the items from the item hanger.
The present invention is related to application Ser. No. 401,954, filed Sept. 28, 1973, in the names of Robert S. Bradshaw et al, entitled "System For Processing Articles Including Flat Mail Pieces" now U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,370, and is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.